


欲望无街

by sigedatou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Relationships: 良堂
Kudos: 14





	欲望无街

看这个名字，你懂的，上车了，，小心晃～

——————  
混乱的灯光，嘈杂的音乐，各种烟草酒精混合的味道，孟鹤堂深于此道。

他腰肢轻晃，咬着一点点下唇，似是没有看谁，眼神却精亮。夜场每日欢愉，今天出来寻欢的，明日约来作乐的，谁与谁，都没有什么不同。他有点腻了，觉得没趣儿，又找不到更能得乐的由头，挺没劲的。

出了欢场街边小风一吹，孟鹤堂真觉出冷来，往街边儿一蹲，紧了紧外套，胡乱爬了爬头发，掏出一支烟来点，可能是因为微醺，加上天冷，手有点儿抖，哆哆嗦嗦好几下没点上，正烦着，面前亮起一簇火苗。

孟鹤堂挑着眼角向上看，在这儿给点烟，无非就是那点儿意思。看清了人，孟鹤堂眉尾稍微挑了挑。

干干净净一个……孩子？

周九良看孟鹤堂半天了，他今天20岁了，想给自己一份礼物，没人知道他的取向，他活了20年了，没人知道。

他第一次来这条街，下了出租车就有点儿慌，几家店外面转悠了半天，一家也不敢进，有出来进去的漂亮男孩子明目张胆打量他，他要么转头，要么傻愣愣看回去，给人家留下一个笑料。

然后，他看见了孟鹤堂。

这人已经不年轻了，叼着根烟从一扇门里出来，随手把利落的短发又往上抓了抓，露出光洁的额头，大眼薄唇，一身痞气没能掩盖得了他的俊朗，蹲下来裹紧了衣服才能看出他身形甚至可称娇小。周九良看着他点烟，他手冻得微抖，几下蹭不着火，眉头皱了起来，眉间现一个“川”字。

周九良无意识地就递了火过去，连他自己也愣了。

孟鹤堂一笑，凑上去用他的火点着了烟。然后起身低眸看他，路边的台阶让孟鹤堂高了他半个头。

周九良听到这个好看的男人问：“成年了吗？”

周九良不想示弱，想掏身份证，手都动了才反应过来，这也是个示弱的动作，就不说话，只看着他。

孟鹤堂咋也想不到他要说啥，但是想得到他后面想干嘛。他吸一口烟，细细地，慢慢地，全吐在这个年轻人脸上，孟鹤堂缓着问：“想干嘛啊？”

烟散在脸上，周九良微眯了眼，伸手挥了挥烟雾，不知道怎么回，却直直地盯着吹烟纵火的这个人。

原来是个傻子。孟鹤堂嗤笑一声，转身想走。

“你等等！”周九良赶紧出声拦。

孟鹤堂回头，用眼神表示自己没耐性，腰间因为转身的动作扭出一道不明显的弧线。

周九良盯死了那条线。

“我、我想跟你过夜！”周九良说不出再下流的话了。

孟鹤堂听了这话就扫周九良的全身，从上看到下，眼神肆无忌惮地停在那个地方估量大小，末了，说了句级欠抽的话：“行么你？我可懒得教人。”

行，怎么不行。街角后面的无人暗巷里，周九良脱了孟鹤堂的裤子给他口，孟鹤堂站着，他跪着，自己外套脱了下来，没用来垫膝盖，反而给孟鹤堂披上了，说是看他冷。

孟鹤堂这会儿不披衣服也不冷，愣头青没技术，可是有诚意，周九良把他的东西伺候得体贴又舒服，牙齿全都小心翼翼收回去，生怕碰到一丁点儿让人不满意，尽职尽责地舔着这根棒子，手下滑腻的肌肤让周九良爱不释手，勾得他更加卖力，口鼻里都是眼前这个男人的味道，说不上好闻，却足够让人起兴。

周九良甚至照顾了孟鹤堂下面两个小球，舔过一个含一半在嘴里，孟鹤堂终于忍不住哼出了声儿，周九良抬眼看他，看他眉眼蹙起，难耐又渴望的神色。口里啧啧有声，手指向后伸过去，开拓干涩的洞口。

孟鹤堂抓住周九良的一头密实的小卷毛，下意识地向他的方向挺动，嘴里控制不住音量：“嗯……啊……行，行了……啊！”

全教给了初学者。

周九良乐了，不用问，也知道这人满意了。周九良吐出嘴里的东西，当了天然润滑剂，往孟鹤堂的后面抹，孟鹤堂整个屁股都露在外面，不免就有点冷儿，刚泄过，软得很，趴在周九良身上缓劲儿。

“冷，围上点儿给我。”孟鹤堂支使人倒不客气。

周九良也疼人，他外套给怀里人披着，就脱下仅剩的一件长袖t，袖子系在孟鹤堂腰上，衣服搭下来，堪堪盖住一半春色，遮一点儿秋风的影子。

周九良手上一边开拓进入，一边去舔咬孟鹤堂的脖子，一路向上，趁着孟鹤堂爽，问他：“我能亲你吗？”

孟鹤堂无声地笑，这个傻小子。他扳过周九良的头就亲了上去，老江湖跟毛头小子不是一个档次，亲得周九良七荤八素，手上越发用力，已经挤进去了三根，孟鹤堂却不满意了。

他缓出空来，轻声“啧”，带着媚气儿问周九良：“看没看过片儿啊？来，我告诉你，往右，再……啊……再往上，嗯～啊……按，按……啊嗯……对……”

周九良听着孟鹤堂指示，找着让他情动的开关，然后欣赏孟鹤堂伸长脖子喘息的样子，看他给自己更大片为所欲为的空间。

等下面有了水声出了淫靡，周九良终于解开裤子拉链，释放出关了20年的小兄弟，急不可耐地往销魂洞里挤。孟鹤堂紧着扶住周九良，喘着说：“慢点儿，你……你别急。”

周九良听话，忍得辛苦，上半身打着赤膊，汗还是往下滴。终于看着孟鹤堂眉头的舒展，把全根都埋了进去。

孟鹤堂适应了，用暧昧又赞赏的眼神看着他，摸周九良胸前暴露在外的小红点，夸他：“好大哦。”

周九良激动得下面又跳了一跳，孟鹤堂随之“嗯”了一声，开始随着周九良波动。

小伙子又急又狠，深到了底，一刻不停地要着人生中第一个人，孟鹤堂只能把着他的肩才不会掉下去，一边晃一边哼唧：“嗯……你……你……啊，啊啊……轻点儿，诶……嗯嗯……”

周九良胡乱亲他耳朵脖颈，喘着气回：“不轻，我知道，轻，就是要重。”说着下面狠狠一顶，孟鹤堂直接腿软了下去。

周九良赶紧把人接住，抬起来孟鹤堂两条腿，让他盘在自己裸着的腰上，还有心看他在两人之间，重新晃起来的小兄弟。

孟鹤堂被干的双手吊着周九良脖子，哼哼唧唧，眼泪都流了出来，只“嗯嗯啊啊”地低叫。

周九良没有技巧，只有体力，一成不变的动作让孟鹤堂也消受不起，他又泄了一次，生生被做出来的，现在只附在周九良耳边求：“你……你快着点儿……好没好？我……我累……不……嗯啊……你……”

周九良记仇，一边儿动着，一边儿问他：“行不行？嗯？我行不行？”

孟鹤堂要哭出声儿来，下面就快比上面叫得欢，又点头又摇头，讨好地去亲人。周九良跟他下面连着，往上颠了他一下，稳稳托住孟鹤堂屁股，他还没够。

孟鹤堂没力了，有周九良托着，就彻底卸了劲儿，只哭，腿几次向下滑，就要夹不住周九良的腰。

周九良到底心疼他，自己光着上半身，倒担心孟鹤堂受凉，身下加速了动作和力度，想着快点出来。孟鹤堂可再也受不住了，咿咿呀呀叫不出调，脚趾头在鞋里勾起来，哭出了声儿，像是被谁真的欺负了。周九良听着哭声更兴奋，力度速度大的吓人，几次用下面把孟鹤堂颠起来，引得他哭得更紧。

终于一声闷哼，周九良交待在孟鹤堂里面，激得孟鹤堂随着他同时一抖。孟鹤堂极乐道上终于被放了行，委屈一样小声儿哼哼。

阴暗的后巷里，周九良只恨没有床，他多想把眼前这个人好好放在床上，细细看他此时的样子。他收了枪，把俩人裤子提上，把那人腰间的衣服解下来自己穿回去，外套还给人披着。周九良小心地去亲孟鹤堂的眉眼，初见的嚣张跟刚才的娇媚好像不属于同一个人，却都被自己抱在怀里。

太好，这第一回，太好。

周九良哄骗小孩子一样，对着怀里公主抱的人问：“你叫什么？告诉我，我打车带你回家。”

孟鹤堂迷糊着，却还有脑子，哑着嗓子回：“叫孟哥，以后……孟哥带你……天天飞。”

周九良感觉自己下面又起来了，抱紧了怀里的人，出巷子，打的直奔酒店……


End file.
